


Retribution for unknown sins

by Airspritegal



Category: Yotubers (Jacksepticeye and Markiplier), jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Brotherly - Freeform, Gen, The relationship is all family, no happy ending, people gonna die, trigger warning for death and semi graphic depictions of blood and some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airspritegal/pseuds/Airspritegal
Summary: Everyone knows Jackieboy is a hero. Everyone knows a hero saves the day from evil. But what if the world isn't so black and white?  Is there really such a thing as an acceptable casualty, if it is of the villainous variety?"When your unknown sins catch up with you, maybe you'll see your game in a different way, won't you hero?"





	Retribution for unknown sins

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting half finished in my documents for a long while. So I finally managed to get my jumbled ideas down and voila chapter one is born.

It wasn't exactly a normal day when Jackieboy man awoke. The house, normally buzzing with noise, was silent. The hero frowned as he sat up and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It wasn't early at all, hell, for him he'd consider it very late. By ten the others were usually up but at eleven now something felt wrong. Jackie climbed from bed, noting how, after shrugging away the dreariness of sleep, things seemed more off, even more wrong. He glanced around, at a loss, and almost missed the carefully folded note that laid beside his lamp, hidden from view of the bed. It was addressed to him, his name adorning the front in swirling and looping cursive. Jackie picked it up and unfolded it gently, eyes narrowed in distrust as he started to read.

'               _Hello, dear hero._  
_I believe I should get straight to the point. You took some very dear things away from me. But! That's okay! No hard feelings here! As a show of my forgiveness, We are going to be playing a fun little game! Now, both you and I know that games are no fun without some stakes and rules right? Let us start with the rules._  
_Just do exactly as I say hero._  
_No cheating_  
_Sounds easy right? Simple as can be. Of course, as I said, no game is fun if there is nothing to lose. Money, material possessions… lives. Just to be sure you play along I've left a little surprise for you somewhere. Can you find it dear hero?”_

Jackieboy paled and looked up towards his door and in turn the rest of the house. This villain… they couldn't mean what he thought they did! Still clutching the letter he rushed from his room. Marvin's was the closest to his own and he threw it's door open, internally hoping to be scolded for disturbing the magician. Instead it was silence that greeted him, nearly pulling his heart into his throat. The room was in shambles, furniture knocked to the floor, scorch marks adorning the walls from Marvin's fight back no doubt. No body was in the room so a small part of him was thankful for that at least. With his heart now fully in his throat he moved onto the next room.

JJ, Chase, Henrik… They were all gone, rooms as empty as Marvin's. Henrik's lab was in shambles as well, heavy metal exam table toppled onto its side and what looked like a small amount of blood decorated the floor beneath it. He turned and checked the rest of the rooms on the higher floor, Robbie and Jacques… their rooms were empty but still in one piece, as if they hadn't been in them at all. Shawn's room was covered in ink, smashed bottles aimed seemingly at a too fast opponent. Jackie shook his head as he passed Angus’ room. The adventurer was out and had been for awhile, they all knew this and so Jackie was certain he was safe and far away.

That left only one other ego, Anti, in the basement. Jackie made his way down slowly, a small part of him even hoping he would see the demon when he opened the door. His heart fell when he was met with one final empty room. He leaned heavily on the doorframe and unfolded the letter with shaking hands.

“ _Although, playing for only one set of stakes is no fun at all is it? Nor is it fun if we only have one round of playtime! How about this? We have five rounds. Five chances for you to win back everything. I didn't even get one chance, let alone five! Look, I'm already giving you more than you gave me! I'm so generous, right?_

_Ready to play with me hero? Go to the old service dock to start round one if you wish to play my game. If not? Well, I guess you lose then don't you? Better hurry and decide, the rest of your brothers can't wait forever._  


_The player_

Jackie dropped the letter as if the paper itself had burned him. He turned to leave, pushing the last line of the letter from his mind and rushing through the living room when he heard it, the gasping gurgle that emanated from the far side of the room, in the closet no one ever used. He froze and stared at it, almost missing the quiet call of his name over the thunderous pounding of his own heart.

“Jackieboy?”

He surged forward and threw the door open only to stumble back in horror.

On the floor of the closet sat Shawn, leaning so heavily against the wall that anyone could see he couldn't hold himself up anymore. His abdomen sported a deep stab sound, or multiple, the flow of blood did not allow Jackie to tell for sure. Behind him sat Jacques, against the back wall, head lolling to the side with his eyes staring blankly ahead. Blood was caked down the front of his shirt, no longer flowing. In his lap lay Robbie, hands gripping tightly to his throat, head no longer attached to his body, instead laying a few feet away and staring at the door. Blackish blood painted Jacques’ lap and legs and it looked as if he and Robbie had been placed as they were. Staged just for him. He took a shuddering breath, holding back from rt etching and stepped closer, falling to his knees and reaching a shaking hand out towards the pair. The appendage brushed Jacques’ arm and Jackie yanked it back at the sudden cool skin beneath his fingers.

He turned his attention to Shawn as he felt his chest tighten.

“Shawn?” He asked shakily.

The toymaker looked up slowly, taking a moment to focus on the other.

“Jackie… There you are..” He said hoarsely, blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin.

“What happened?”

“Didn't… didn't see them. C-c-couldn't fight back. Tried to protect the others but I was too late…” Shawn whimpered. Jackie cut him off with a gentle shush and a finger pressed towards the others lips.

Shawn whimpered again and reached towards his stomach, where the deep and still bleeding gash was still coloring his lower body a deep red.

“Took the doctor.. Couldn't help them..” Shawn whispered nonsensically, his voice losing volume and power, fading slowly as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

Jackie wanted to comfort the other but found his voice lost to him, only able to make a feeble attempt at a word before he was horrified into silence as Shawn coughed harshly and more blood, too much blood, sprayed from his lips. He looked up at Jackie again, expression terrified and pleading.

“Jackie… 'M not gonna...”

Jackie shook his head, barely able to hide the tears collecting the corner of his eyes.

“No! You're not going to die on me! I.. I'll go get someone! The.. The ipliers! They have a d-doc-”

A shaky laugh cut him off.

“You wouldn't make it… Just…” another cough sprayed more blood onto the floor, and Jackie's arm as he reached for the other. “I'm sorry.”

Jackie shook his head again. “For what? I'm supposed to be the hero…”

“I should have done more…” Shawn whispered.

Jackie shook his head again but the gesture was in vain as mere seconds after speaking Shawn's bright blue eyes glazed over and he slumped forward, Jackie catching him just before he hit the floor.

“Shawn! Shawn don't do this to me! Wake up!” Jackie cried desperately.

He cradled Shawn close to his body, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he held the quickly cooling body. Harsh sobs ripped his throat raw, incoherent pleas for the other to return were the only thing he managed to speak. After a few minutes he laid Shawn down as gently as he could, laying his hand over the other's face and gently closing his still open eyes.

He did the same for his other two brothers, moving Robbie's head to be cradled gently in his crossed hands as well, before he stood, silent. Tears still cascaded down his cheeks and he kept his lips tightly closed to keep his sobs at bay.

He walked from the closet, hands clenched into fists at his side. He glanced back and suddenly, as if a fire had been lit behind his eyes, despair gave way to anger, fury, and his tears dried. He growled low in his throat before rushing from the house, front door waving open in his wake. With his speed he arrived at the dock within moments. He stopped at the entrance to the only open warehouse, suspicious. He glanced to the right and saw a small cell phone laying on the floor beside him, it's neon green color catching his eye. He reached for it, only to be stopped by its sudden shrill ring. Startled he quickly leaned away but after a moment, remembering the letter, it's threat and the consequences of his actions, he snatched it up and flipped it open.

He didn't greet the other but they didn't seem to mind as they spoke up on their own.

“Ah! So you came, hero. Ready to play? Round one is about to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will get sad and quite angst heavy so be warned.  
> Also this whole scenario is very slightly inspired by the SAW movies.only a bit though.


End file.
